


I'm Complete.

by Multifandomauthor



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomauthor/pseuds/Multifandomauthor





	

It was nearly 1 AM, I was staring up at the stars just wondering. I still don't know what I'm going to do with myself, I really should at this point in my life. What if I accomplish nothing and no one knows who I am? What if I never affect anyones life positively? My mind is a mess, atleast I have a light in my life. Phil, always happy, always cheerful. He was my reason to live. If he wasn't a part of my life, it simply wouldn't exist anymore.

These last 12 years of my life would be shit if it weren't for him.

I hear motion in the bushes near me, and look around nervously. There is Phil, he is smiling his adorable cheeky smile. "Bloody hell Phil! You scared me." I said, although I wasn't scared, It's just that he is much better than anything else I could have expected and I was mildly surprised. He just let out a light giggle and sat down next to me, I felt safe. His bright eyes were reflecting all of the light from the stars and I could not look away from them, as usual. 

"Dan you have got to get to sleep! I don't want you to be miserable and exhausted tomorrow." He said, in a caring tone. "You're not my mum Phil." I replied teasingly, with this he looked back at me and began joking as if he actually was my mother. My thoughts from earlier had seemed to have disappeared, as do all of them when he is near. All that mattered was that we were here. He put an arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder, we both looked up at the stars.

He then tried to aim the conversation to when we were younger, looking back on the old days. "Remember the peanut incident at the zoo?" Phil said, then I chuckled, "NOOO I just completely forgot about the highlight of my childhood Phil. HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THAT?! OH OH AND AT THE BEACH WHEN WE ALMOST WERE HIT BY THE RAMPAGING BOAT."I had to pause to laugh, "WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU GOT CAUGHT IN THE TREE AND I HAD TO CALL A FIREMAN TO HELP?" At this point, we were both laughing so hard. I could feel his laughs on his chest.

"Personally one of the stories that sticks with me most is the time we broke your bed. That one sure was fun to explain to your parents." He said, this one made me nearly cry from laughter because I remember how my parents had accused us of doing less-than-innocent things in that bed at the time that we broke the thing holding it up, and I can almost still hear Phils voice when he said 'No I assure you Mr. Howell, we were just playing video games! None of that sexy action was taking place!', and my dad never believed him. 

"But the one that sticks with me even more is when we first met on that little Manchester street." He said. When he said this he looked down at me to see my expression, and our eyes met. We were so close and I could feel his breath. I smiled and said "I can remember that so well, Phil. I also was grounded for 2 weeks afterwards so thanks." I remember it vividly, I remember the bright happy kid in front of me, us bonding over Pokémon, cartoons, and everything else. I'm lucky I met my other half so early in life. I brought my mind back to that gloomy day, on that Manchester street.

"Mum! I want to go home. It is boring here." I was looking around and saw a kid ahead, walking alone. My mum then walked into a store and I followed her, but as soon as she started to get into the clothes I walked outside just in time to see this kid, this kid with stunning eyes and ginger-brown hair. He was walking forwards, and had already passed. I thought to myself that he looked neat, then I leaned against the window in front of the store my mum was in, and the kid turned a corner. 

But, about 10 seconds later that same kid came running back really fast, and he stopped right in front of me and said, "Follow me I have to show you something!" I was confused at first so he grabbed my hand and began to run with me, while saying "It... Won't be long." While he was running out of breath. The kid took me to the street he was at just before he greeted me, and pointed at a streetlight. "Why are you pointing?" I said, but he just said back "Hi! My name is Phil and I am eleven who are you."  
"Hi Phil. My name is Dan and I'm seven." Then his eyes dilated and he said "Nice to meet you Dan. Let's go on an adventure."

I then remember looking at the streetlight pole, there was a missing dog in the area. "I need help looking for my aunts dog. Do you think you can help me please Dan? I've been looking for so long and I need a buddy. I promise I'll let you pet him when we find him." I just looked right at Phil and said "Of course! I love dogs let's go search for him." And just like that, we were off. 

We were gone for about an hour, I wonder how strange we appeared to everyone passing by. Just two little kids without an adult walking around aimlessly, we were yelling at eachother which directions to go. Every once in a while I would get to know more about Phil, we would pause for little breaks far too often. And when we were just leisurely walking, we would talk. Phil and I both really liked cartoons and music. Phil really liked animals, which was so cute because every time we saw a dog he would stop it in its tracks, sit down next to it, and pet it until the dog and him were just a mess on the floor. This happened around 4 within that first hour we knew eachother, and one time I even joined him as a cuddle fest on the floor, probably one of the most pure and best moments in my life but now I am far too old to do it again.

Now that I think about it, we never found the dog sadly, but I found my best friend. We found ourselves back on the street where my mum was, but before we could make it to the store we were stopped by a police officer, who took me to my mum who was weeping in front of the store. I introduced her to Phil, who was clearly uncomfortable, but she actually was nice to him. He said he was sorry for any inconveniences he caused, then I got his home phone number! Obviously I was banned from the phone for 2 weeks because of what I pulled, but I didn't forget to write down the number he had written on my arm onto a piece of paper and put it in my special box. 

Phil interrupted my reminiscing and said "Yeah I noticed! Every time I tried to call during the first 2 weeks of knowing you, I heard that you were in trouble but then out of nowhere I had you calling atleast once everyday at the same times, 11:30 A.M and on occasion when you could, you called at 10 PM, which I thought was quite late but I stayed up until that time every single night just to see if you would call." 

"Oh really?" I said, "I thought it was quite late too, in fact I actually had to sneak out of my room at that time because that is when everyone was asleep, and I would try to be as quiet as possible during our late night childish banter. I remember sometimes we would even have shows on the TV and call eachother so we could talk while watching them. Now we don't have to do that, but those were some good times."

"Remember when you called at 2 AM because you were sick and I just happened to be awake? I always think of that for some reason. I never used to stay up that late and the one night that I do, it is when you call. It just makes me feel fuzzy inside for some reason when I remember that." Phil said, and I remembered. I was so nervous to call him so late, but I immediately was happy when I called him, and I think that call was when we became best friends.

I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to hear his voice at this point. It felt as if we were alone in this world at this moment in time. I listened to him rambling about all of our hilarious stories in this life we have made together and loved every minute of it. I cherished every word. 

I put my arms around him whilst I still had my head on his shoulder, and we sat together there on the grass until it was about 4 AM, I looked up at him and his empty expression, he was looking blankly forward. His signature smile was missing. "Let's head inside now, Phil." I said, with a raspy voice from all of the talking earlier in the night. I gazed into his eyes, they were dilated and still reflecting the shine from the stars. After he saw me looking , he immediately stopped frowning and started to grin, He looked back at me and said "Yeah, the sun is going to show soon and I don't feel like melting right now." 

As we wandered into the back door Phil began to prepare some coffee. "What are you doing its 4 AM and you got no sleep hop in bed and put that down." I said. He just looked at me and said with a smile, "Oh! Just a sleepless night, I already tried to sleep but I couldn't so I might as well just skip sleep." I guess I should've kept urging him to bed, but instead I just said "Okay, but wake me up at 10 if I'm not already up by then." Then I left him to his buisiness, and went to the room to catch some sleep.


End file.
